Cold kiss
by Sora Moto
Summary: Canceled.
1. Chapter 1

I'm back with a new story and I hope you all like it. Please reveiw.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Slam! Crunch! CreeeeeeShoomp!

This was all she heard as the monster slammed her into a tree. Shakily she got to her feet and took a fighting stance as she took in this beast.

It was brown, the same color as the bark of a tree, with root like tentacles wriggling out from a center mass that resembles a tree trunk.

The girl dove out of the way of several more tentacles as they shot at her trying to impale her. Rolling as she gets to her feet so she wouldn't loose her momentum, she pulls a few things from a pouch on her side

In all truth what she was fighting had been a normal tree until recently. What had happened though was that an alien had altered the genetics of the tree. Their plan was that it would cross pollinate with the other trees in the area and by next year they would have an army of mutant trees.

The girl flings a few shurikan at the main body of the mutant tree, as they hit it shrieks and sends more of its root like tentacles at her. In its blind rage at being injured she manages to get in close to it. Holding out her palm towards a glow of energy gathers before expanding outward at the creature. Milliseconds later the tree was flailing about as it slowly began to return to normal. The roots and branches went back to being in the ground or held high above the trunk.

As the tree returned to being a tree the girl slowly stands, having been knocked down by the roots and branches as they returned to normal. She is wearing a close fitting shirt that shows her midriff. The sleeves fit snuggly on her arms down to her mid upper arm. The collar of the shirt comes up on her neck, covering it. Tight shorts that go to her mid thigh are accented by a leather belt with pouches and places for storing things that hangs at an angle on her hips. Leather boots come to just below her knees with buckles and straps all the way up them.

She turns and begins to walk off, leaving the disturbed forest to recover. Her blue-black hair sways against her shoulder blades as she walks. The tribal tattoos that had been covering her body begin to retreat and slide back across her skin to a single mark on her lower back, a dead looking tree in a broken circle, just above her pant line.

Walking past a tree she vanishes, a different girl walks out from the other side of the tree. She looks nothing like the other girl but when one had vanished the other appeared. This new girl has curly black hair with red streaks mingling with the black curls and held into a pair of pig tails that reach her shoulders. She wears a short jean jacket worn over a tight black t-shirt and a plaid mini-skirt with large buckles and d-rings. A chain belt hangs off her left hip and jingles as she walks. Black chunky boots make heavy sounds as she walks along the path out of the forest.

Getting to the street she raises her hand to brush some hair from her face and pair of silver bangles clink down her arm. She turns her head and spots a group of three men standing on a corner and heads over to them. One with long straight black hair and a serious look on his face turns to her as she approaches.

"I take it, it went well?"

"Yeah, they mutated a tree this time. Wasn't that hard to turn."

She shrugs just before the man with short spiky rust brown hair grabs her up in a hug.

"I'm glad you weren't hurt Miyu." He sets her down and puts his hands on her shoulders as he smiles down at her.

"You had us all worried, you know? Especially Ryu." This came from the third man, who has dirty blond hair cut in a shaggy manner allowing it to hang over his eyes a bit.

"I know and I'm sorry about that Kai. Did the meeting go well?"

Kai turns to the overly happy red head with a frown. "You could say that..."

"Rei talked our manager into sending us to school."

"School? Why, I thought we already had tutors?"

"It'll be great, especially for PR. Besides we'll meet more girls if we go to school than if we don't."

"We meet plenty of girls at the concerts; we don't need to go to school on top of that."

Miyu steps in and claps her hands in a signal to stop.

"Guys, stop it already. We shouldn't argue about this, what's done is done we may as well live with it. Now... How about we get some ice cream and celebrate my victory over the aliens for today?"

They all nod and head towards the nearest ice cream shop, chatting and having a good time.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, here is the second chapter of this story. I moved it to the Sailor Moon category because I will be bringing in a few characters from Sailor moon eventually. Though at this pace I'm not sure when that will be. Just please be patient, finals are coming up and I don't have the greatest track record for updating. Anyway please read and reveiw, it helps to motivate me to write more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One week later...

"Did you hear? Cold Kiss is going to be going to a public school around here."

"I can't believe it. I hope they come to our school."

"Yeah, Ryu is so hot."

"I like Kai. He's the smart one."

"But Rei is the cute one, don't you think?"

"What about the lead singer?"

"Yeah, she's got an awesome voice."

"A great fashion sense too."

The sounds of screams interrupt their conversation and the three girls that had been gossiping in their classroom move to the window to see what's going on.

A large crowd of girls have gathered in the schoolyard just inside the gate. At first it is hard to see who is at the center of the throng, but as the girls continue to watch for a few more minutes they realize that in the center of the screaming girls are three guys. They let out a long shriek of happiness before bolting out the door and down to the schoolyard to join the growing mass.

"This is so embarrassing."

"It might be less embarrassing if you took off the wig."

"And get thronged like you guys, no thanks I'd rather be anonymous."

"Ryu! Sign my book bag! Ryu!"

"I'm wishing right now I had followed your example."

As the small group tried to get through the crowd to get to their class on time one of the fighting girls that was trying to get up closer to them grabs Miyu's collar, trying to pull her back so she can take her spot right next to the guys of the band. It only takes the girl a moment to realize that she had pulled a wig off the girl whose spot she had taken and she turns to her slightly confused.

"Oh my God! Its Miyu!" She screams and Miyu gets slightly separated from the guys as the crowd splits its attention between them. Eventually the male students work their way into the throng of students and start to surround Miyu. They ask her for everything from an autograph to dates and a few even take advantage of the crowded mass and grab her where they shouldn't. Upset by the treatment and the whole mess in general Miyu pushes her way out of the group and makes a run for the school.

She manages to get inside and runs for a door so she can disappear before the crowd can catch up.

"Why does this have to be such a hassle?"

She hears them run by outside and sighs in relief before getting up and heading out into the hall. Just as she gets out the bell rings and she slumps. "Great I'm late for class now." Looking either way she brings a finger to her mouth and looks confused. "How do I get to class?"

"Shouldn't you be in class young lady?"

"Huh?" She turns and sees a middle aged teacher walking up to her. "Yes I know I should be but it's my first day and I can't remember what class I'm in."

He smiles kindly, "Well if that's all I'd be more than happy to help you find it, follow me please we'll go to the main office and find out what class you're in."

Miyu follows him as he leads her through the school. At first she isn't really paying close attention to where they are going but after a while they still hadn't gotten to the office and so she spoke up. "Are you sure this is the right way? This looks like the gymnasium."

Slam. Click. Miyu turns to face the teacher that had in fact lead her to the gymnasium. He was standing by the now locked door grinning sinisterly. "You made this much too easy for me, Miss Miyu. Did you think we wouldn't find out who you were?" He stalks toward her as she backs away. "You've interfered too many times and so now we will get rid of you." The teacher fades out like a hologram to be replaced by a dark haired man in his early to mid twenties. His crystal blue eyes were cruel and mocking as he stared her down. Miyu's eyes widened as she realized that this was one of the aliens. She turned to run and escape long enough to change so she could fight but the alien sent out tentacles that grabbed her around her ankles, wrists, waist and neck. The alien forced her to turn around, picking her up slightly off the ground as the tentacles tightened. "I will be making this as slow and painful as I can." He gives a wicked grin as she looks into his cold eyes.

"Rei..." She barely gets the words out and the alien only laughs cruelly.

"Don't even bother. No one could have heard you and even if you could scream we're too far from the school for them to hear you."

Miyu continues to quietly call out Rei's name as the alien laughs and slowly chokes her.

Rei was sitting in the classroom listening to the teacher lecturing about the day's lesson.

_Rei_. He sits up a bit more in his seat when he hears his name. He looks around discretely as he continues to hear it. After a moment he realizes its Miyu's voice calling him and closes his eyes, focusing on his hearing. He hears two heart beats coming from the gym and one is beating very fast, as if in panic, the other is calm. He quickly raises his hand and asks the teacher to let him go to the restroom. As soon as he is out of the room he bolts down the hall and makes a bee-line for the gym.

In the gym Miyu is struggling to stay conscious as the alien stands there and watches his creation choke the life from her slowly.

"Still think someone is going to get here in time to save you?" He laughs as Miyu gives him a blank look, she didn't have enough energy left to make a retort and what little breath she had left she wasn't going to waste on talking to her enemy. She hangs among the tightening tentacles limply as her vision goes dark.

Crash and the sound of tinkling glass, followed by the feeling of falling and then being caught by someone, Miyu gasps for air feeling the tentacles fall from her sore body. Her aching lungs suck in the fresh air and she coughs before looking up to her savior.

"Rei... You made it."

A red haired man turns to look down at her with a wry smile, he has tattoos going up along one side of his face and while they are tribal in appearance they also seem to have the same edges to them that flames would have. He sets her down and straightens up a short ningata in his hand as he glares over toward the alien.

"You know it's not very polite to try and kill a popular rock idol on her first day of school. Maybe you should try me on for size." He rushes toward the alien and slashes at him with his ningata leaving a long but shallow slice on his chest. Scowling the alien leaps back and disappears through the broken windows near the ceiling of the gym.

Rei turns back to Miyu and strides over to her looking concerned. "You alright?"

She nods and rubs her neck. "Yeah, thanks to you."

"What was he after anyway?"

Miyu looks over at him sadly. "My life." She heads toward the exit of the gym.

"Wait! What? You're life Miyu..." He hurries after her looking concerned as she reaches the door.

"You should probably change back Rei. You don't want to go out like that do you?"

Still looking at her concerned her nods and seems to relax a bit as the tattoos flow off his skin toward his shoulder and his hair melts into a rusty brown color. "Alright. Now tell me why they are after your life."

"I don't know. Somehow they knew who I was." She pushes the door open and begins to head back to the main building of the school, Rei following close behind her.

"Miss Miyu, I understand that it is your first day of class, but you should have tried harder to get here on time." The teacher scolds her. Miyu and Rei had stopped by the bathroom on their way back to the classroom and she had applied cover up to the bruises forming on her skin where the alien had been squeezing her.

The teacher motions for her to sit down after she has been introduced to the class and she takes a seat, somewhat centralized, among her band mates. Sighing she takes out her notebook and tries to work out what she is going to tell them when the eventual interrogation occurs. She resists the urge to rub her bruised neck, not wanting to rub off the makeup she had so carefully used to cover it up. She was worried though, if the aliens had figured out who she was then what would they try next? She silently prayed that they would not do anything public to expose her or themselves.

When class let out Miyu quickly gathered her belongings and headed for the roof to wait for her friends. She knew they would want to talk to her and had every intention of making sure she was safe. After all without her they wouldn't have even discovered their powers. The three boys quickly followed after Miyu, not wanting her to be attacked again with them not there to help her.

When they make it to the roof Miyu is already up there, leaning on the railing that goes around to prevent accidental falls. She was looking out across the school yard a light wind picking up her skirt and hair slightly and causing them to sway slowly.

"I don't know how they found me out... And chances are they know about you three as well. It would be too suspicious for us to leave after our first day in public school so we are sort of stuck." She turns and leans on the railing with her elbows. "So now the question is: What are we going to do to prevent these attacks from happening and drawing a public eye to us beyond our being idols?"

The three boys look at each other and then back at Miyu. Ryu is the first to speak, "Well I think the best thing would be for us to keep as close to each other as we can and with the exception of going to the bathroom we should not wander off on our own." He keeps his eyes on Miyu when he mentions the bathroom part since she is the only girl in the group. She nods and looks at the other two.

Rei has a look of concern on his face but nods in agreement, "I don't see how we can stop the aliens from attacking us in public, but I think they want secrecy as much as we do. The attack earlier happened in the gym and there were no classes in there. My guess is he somehow tricked Miyu into following him there and then ambushed her." He pauses and waits for Miyu's confirmation of his assessment. Receiving it he continues, "Like Ryu said the only thing we can do is stick together.

Kai had remained silent the whole time, and as the others turn to face him for his impute he shrugs. "I don't see how I got the label as the smart one, you three seem to do fine without me." He walks over to Miyu and places his hand on her head as though she were a child. "We still have no idea why we are the ones that have to fight these aliens or why we were granted these powers... Miyu be careful..."

She smiles up at him and nods before looping her arm in his and then quickly looping the other in Ryu's arm. "Alright, now that that's settled lets go get some ice cream."

Smiling, she quickly drags them off, Rei following behind with a chuckle. He looks to the sky and the last bit of worry is seen in his eyes, 'What troubles await us... Or more importantly... Await her?"


End file.
